Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $2$ times $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-8$ and the product of $6$ and that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $4$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (2x + 4) = \color{orange}{6(2x+4)}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $\color{orange}{6(2x+4)}$ $6(2x+4)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(2x+4)-8$.